


The Key to All Heaven

by Kairin16, the_me09



Category: Cinderella (1950), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house stood on one of the hills, overlooking a beautiful lake and a rose garden that the alpha of the house took special pride in. They weren't rich, but neither were they poor and they lived a calm, content life, satisfied with what they had. They didn't even realize that something was missing from their lives until one day the woman realized a new life was growing inside her. Their happiness knew no bounds and they waited with impatience for the day when their young would look up at them with bright eyes.</p><p>So begins the story of Charles, nicknamed 'Cinderella' by the cruel step-brothers and step-father that took over the house when Charles' parents died. Despite their best efforts, Charles kept his belief in dreams and happy endings. Nursing one final flower from his father's now decrepit garden, Charles works as a servant to his step-family. When the opportunity to go to a ball arrives, Charles seizes it with both hands, with some help from his mouse friends Raven and Thor as well as his fairy godmother.</p><p>You know how it ends, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to All Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a joint project between me and the_me09 who really has to get an AO3 account soon. So thank you to her for being a wonderful writing partner and being patient with me when I was taking forever to write my part. You're lovely and I love you and you know it <3
> 
> Also, great thanks to out artist raezyn101 for producing a gorgeous piece of work for this story and being simply amazing. 
> 
> Thank you both.

Once upon a dream, on the border between reality and fantasy there stood a lonely house. It was made of white brick and faced a crystal clear stream on its west side. On the east side was a view to take your breath, the view of the valley in which the Diamond Kingdom stood. It was a very old and prosperous Kingdom with a benevolent Queen and caring King and all its subjects were happy. But it is about the family who lived in the white house that our story will be about.

The house stood on a hill overlooking a beautiful lake and had a rose garden that the alpha of the house took special pride in. They weren’t rich, but neither were they poor and they lived a calm, content life, satisfied with what they had. They didn’t even realize that something from their lives was missing until one day the woman realized that a new life was growing inside her. Their happiness knew no bounds and they waited with impatience for the day when their young would look up at them with bright eyes.

And then the day came and despite the pain she had to go through, the woman shed happy tears when she finally glimpsed a little bundle of pink flesh peeking up at her from between the folds of the blanket. It had blue eyes and was beautiful. The alpha called his son Charles, because it meant strong, and both parents wanted their child to overcome any obstacles that came his way in the future.

He never disappointed their faith in him, not one day in his life.

They were happily living in their house until one spring day the Alpha fell. The doctors came from different parts of the land from the woman’s summons, but none could help. Charles’ father passed away on the eve of his son’s third birthday and sent the whole house into a state of misery.

Once the Alpha has died, the Omega cannot go on, the old texts say. It is not quite true, as the Omega stays alive still. But the pain overwhelms every other aspect of their lives, making the numbing of it their first priority. The woman found her ally in alcohol and from then on, the House on the Hill became a dark and sad place, to which even birds didn’t go anymore.

Little Charles didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. His Papa was gone and his Mama didn’t care anymore about anything but the golden bottle. There were no more animals outside and the beautiful flowers outside his window wilted and didn’t bloom again. It was as if the whole world died together with the Alpha.

Soon, another Alpha from the town nearby sensed the opportunity in the passing of his rival. There was, after all, a small fortune left and the Omega wasn’t that bad looking. He came for a hunt and he came out victorious, the woman too weak to resist. That’s how little Charles acquired a step-father and two step-brothers.

It was a hard life for him from that point on. Overlooked by his mother and sneered at by people who called themselves his family. He was little and lovely, and that’s what drove his step-father to madness. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone being better than him or his sons. Charles was smart and even at the tender age of six; he was beautiful, with big blue eyes and chestnut locks framing his pale face. It was decided that since his skin didn’t like sun too much, he would never see it again.

That was how the life of forced captivity and servitude began for little Charles. Locked in his room for nights and forced to do various chores around the house during the day. His only companion was the old maid, Moira, who felt genuinely sorry for the little boy and tried to keep his childhood as happy and bright as she could.

When Charles was eight, his mother passed away curled around her beloved bottle. He didn’t shed a tear for her. He couldn’t remember the time when she was bright and radiant and loved him. This woman was a stranger to him. It wasn’t long after that they sent Moira away for good and all the chores fell on Charles’ little shoulders. Through the years, his only companions were kind mice living in the holes of the walls and the occasional bird visiting his windowsill.

It was hard for him, serving Kurt, Cain, and Sebastian, his days filled with work and dirt. Soon, he lost even his name, acquiring a little nickname “Cinderella”, because of all the soot and ash from fireplaces he was constantly covered in. It became even worse when it was clear he was an Omega, just like both of his stepbrothers. It only made him more like competition and his life became even harder.

Still, he didn’t lose his faith in goodness and a cheerful spirit. His father’s rose garden would never bloom again without proper care, but Charles had a flower brought to him by one of the birds in the little bucket on his windowsill. He looked out of the glass to the hills and the town growing between two of them, to the great castle standing over it all, and he dreamt. He believed that someday his life would change, and that his hard work and kindness would finally pay off.  He would too, as the almost dead rose looking up at him, bloom again one day.

~*~

Charles burrowed deeper into his blankets, trying to ignore the twittering in his ear. There was a gentle tug on his hair and he groaned, swatting at Warren. He stretched and sighed, pushing himself up to lean against his headboard. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

Warren chirped angrily at him and flapped his wings. He had no doubt he was getting a little talking to for swatting at the bird.

“Well that’s what you get when you interrupt a good dream.” He said with a dreamy smile. Charles sighed and got out of bed. It had been a magical dream. He’d fallen in love with a heart-stoppingly gorgeous Alpha and had been whisked away to somewhere beautiful. He smiled at Warren as the little bird gave him a questioning look.

“I can’t tell you what it was about. It might not come true.” He hummed happily to himself as he got ready, putting on his plain clothes. He ran a brush through his hair but gave up on making it do anything other than flop in his face.

Charles was about to go get breakfast ready when Raven hopped onto his table and waved her little arms. She was a pretty little mouse he’d found nearly starving in the garden. He’d taken her in and protected her from the cat, Loki.

“What is it?” He asked, sitting back down to hear her high pitched voice.

“There’s a new mouse.” She said excitedly, tugging on his finger. “He’s in the trap, come help him.” She put her hands on her hips as he grabbed some little clothes. He thought the mice were cute in clothes. Besides, he didn’t know if this new one would be jealous of the others if Charles didn’t give him clothes.

Charles followed Raven down from his tower to the landing where the mouse trap sat. There was a large brown mouse making loud noises and rattling the bars of the cage. It was a miracle Loki hadn’t found him yet.

He picked up the cage and opened it to find the mouse had retreated to the back of the cage. He still looked ready to fight but his little legs were trembling. He set the trap back down.

“Raven, you should explain things to him. Tell him he’s safe.” Charles said, crouching down to watch them interact.

Raven strode into the cage and the conversation was too fast for him to follow, but by the time Raven had finished speaking, and the other mouse had stopped trying to attack her, they were shaking hands and grinning at each other.

“What’s your name?” Charles asked kindly, holding out a little yellow shirt and slipping it over the mouse’s head.

“I am the almighty Thor.” The mouse said his voice less of a squeak than Raven’s. “Your cat and I have unfinished business.”

Charles raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Well you can stay with us as long as you like.” He smiled and patted Thor and Raven on the head. “Raven, will you please show him the ropes. I need to get breakfast. I’m already running late.”

Raven nodded with a serious look and Charles hurried off. He didn’t know what she’d show Thor, but it would probably come back to bite him later.

He went to Kurt’s bedroom and opened the door a crack. It was his orders to feed the cat first, so he had to get Loki’s attention without waking Kurt. It had taken years of practice, with bruises and scars as punishment if he screwed up.

“Loki,” Charles whispered, not daring to go in the room and pick the cat up. He was slim and black with green eyes that seemed to glow eerily in the dark. Charles disliked the cat as much as Kurt, but orders were orders and it wasn’t the cat’s fault he was spoiled and so poorly trained.

The cat didn’t stir.

“Loki!” Charles hissed, opening the door a little wider so the light from the hall fell on the cat. Loki blinked at Charles and then turned so his tail covered his face. Charles ran a hand through his hair and hissed vehemently. “Loki, if you don’t get out of bed I won’t feed you at all.”

The cat finally jumped down from his perch regally swishing his tail before making his way out of the room. Loki made sure they both knew the threat was an empty one by taking his sweet time getting to the hall. Charles shut the door with an annoyed huff.

Charles led the way down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. He hummed softly to himself as he let the kettle heat. He put down a saucer of milk for Loki, but the cat didn’t seem to appreciate it. He sat in front of Clint, who was sleeping on the rug, and began swishing his tail in front of the dog’s face.

Clint woke with a growl and snapped at Loki’s tail. The cat jumped away with a horrible little smirk. Charles turned to look at them questioningly and Loki made himself into the picture of innocence. Clint growled again.

“Clint, there’s nothing we can do about him. You’ll just have to start liking cats.” Charles patted Clint on the head as he passed to put on an apron. Clint snorted and trotted after him, nudging his hand. Charles smiled and scratched behind Clint’s ears. “Really he must have some good qualities, everyone does.”

He tossed Clint some meat for breakfast, trying to think of some good qualities of Loki’s. Or Kurt, Cain, and Sebastian for that matter.

“They must have something.” Charles muttered to himself as he started arranging their trays. He had so many other things to do; he was already making lists in his head when one of the bells rang. He sighed heavily as he heard Cain roar his name. They all began ringing their bells and calling for him. He rushed around and put their dishes on one big tray so he could carry all three at the same time. They didn’t have the patience to wait for him to run back to the kitchen.

Charles rushed upstairs, hoping he didn’t forget anything. Little did he know that Loki was following him.

While Charles rushed around the kitchen, Thor had begun to explore the house. He and Raven had made their way to the kitchen. Both were hungry and they knew Charles would give them some cheese.

Thor, being a bit slow on the uptake, had walked right into the kitchen to ask for sustenance. Clint had already been put outside for the day and Loki was entertaining himself by playing with his milk... 

~*~

Charles had just one minute of calm after delivering breakfast to his family, before the shrill scream resounded in the corridors. He thought at first that maybe a woman from town that delivered their groceries had come and been scared by Clint, but then there was the sound of footsteps from Sebastian’s chamber and the man himself rushed through the corridor to Kurt’s own bedroom. Oh, that will not be good at all, Charles thought.

The young Omega followed his step-brother, getting out of the way when Cain rushed past him, and went into the room just in time to hear the tale of the found mouse under the teacup. Three heads turned towards him and he knew already who would be blamed over it. It never mattered if it was really his fault. He would never do something like that despite his dislike towards his step-brothers. Cain and Sebastian were ushered out and Charles stepped closer to the bed, feeling apprehension hanging around him like a cloak. Kurt was sure to give him some horrible punishment. Loki was already lying on his master’s lap, purring and Charles could almost swear, looking at him in satisfaction. He wouldn’t be surprised if the whole set up was the cat’s fault.

“Do you find it funny scaring your better like that?” Sounded Kurt’s voice from the bed where he sat propped on gold-embroidered pillows. Charles tried not to remember Sebastian’s girly shriek, lest he get in bigger trouble for laughing. Something must have shown on his face still, because Kurt’s face twisted into an ugly scowl and for the first time since coming in, Charles felt fear choking him. The Alpha hadn’t hit him for years now, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t start again if given enough reason.

“N- no, sir.” Charles stammered out, ducking his head and looking at his shoes.

“You will clean the floors in the main hall. All of them. Polish them to a shine.” The man’s voice was cool and final, and yet Charles couldn’t help but snap his head up with indignation.

“But I’ve finished doing that just yesterday!” He said and observed the smirk stretching his step-father’s mouth.

“And you will do it again. Maybe you’ll learn the respect of your betters finally.” The sentence was accompanied by the dismissive hand wave, and although Charles wanted to argue, wanted to rage and let his boiling blood cool by expressing his emotions, he just bowed and took his leave. He learned the lesson long ago that fighting would get him nothing but more chores.

He saw Thor standing at the foot of the stairs looking contrite and ready to defend his new human friend at any moment, and couldn’t help but smile. He offered his hand and the mouse easily climbed up onto his arm and curled on his shoulder, offering apology or support, Charles didn’t know, but he’d gladly take both. He knew it wasn’t Thor’s fault for getting stuck under the teacup and he’s not mad. He felt more powerless than anything, but he had gotten used to it over the years. They went to the kitchen together and collected the bucket and floor brushes, and Charles put Thor on the counter and left him with some cheese crumbs and a pat to the head. It wouldn’t do any good for the little mouse to get drowned in the soapy water or chased by Loki, who was sure to arrive to make Charles’ work harder.

He did. Loki stepped into soot by the fireplace and left black, smudgy paw prints in his wake when he went across the gallery. Charles shouted furiously after him, but the spoiled beast knew he was untouchable by the young Omega and wasn’t afraid to use to his advantage. Charles sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and was at least grateful that he had a foresight to not take any of his little friends with him for company. He could see some of them peeking through the holes in the walls, but they were safe from the mean cat.

Scrubbing the great hall together with all of his usual chores took Charles the entire day and by the time dinner rolled around, all of his limbs were shaking with exhaustion. He just wanted to go to sleep and dream again about a better life. He was almost done, polishing the little square near the stairs, when the doorbell rung. Kurt and the rest were having music lesson upstairs, and although he didn’t look fit to be seen by anyone, covered in soap and dirty water as he was, it was doubtful anyone else would answer the door. So he got up with a heavy sigh and unlatched the heavy door, his eyes widening when he saw a royal messenger outside.

Charles took the message, but knew better than to open it on his own. The journey up the stairs was a long and hard one, his legs trembled from the strain and the knowledge he wouldn’t be welcomed in the music room, didn’t give him motivation to hurry. As was expected, his arrival was met with a yell and he was almost cracked on the head by a flying flute, but at least Kurt wasn’t displeased by the interruption when he found out the reason for it. All three of them were excited about the upcoming ball, and although he was dirty and tired, Charles felt the light of hope sparkling inside his chest brighter than ever before.

“All the eligible Omegas means I can go too, does it not?” He said and his step-father turned to him incredulously. Cain and Sebastian started laughing mockingly and Charles could feel his cheeks flooding with red. “I may serve you every day, but I am an Xavier and I have been invited to this ball as well.” He added, hoping that the confidence in his voice sounded more true to Kurt than it did to him.

“Very well.” Said Kurt after a long pause when he eyed Charles thoughtfully and all three Omegas in the room looked startled at him. “You are right; there is nothing in the letter that would prevent you from coming with us.” Charles could feel his heart flutter and smile blooming on his face when the next words froze him from a moment. “But. You will need to finish all your chores and get us ready first before you even think of going.” The sly smirk stretched the Alpha’s face before he continued. “And you will need something else than these rags to wear if you ever wish to be seen with us.”

The rules were harsh and Charles knew that his step-father would do anything to make it even more difficult for him than normal to get ready, but it wasn’t a no. He was allowed to go. He nodded with a smile and bounded out of the room, deaf to the indignant voices of his step-brothers, feeling like he was finally going to feel the sun after being under the oppressive force of his step-family for too long.

~*~

In a beautiful valley stood a beautiful palace. It was a shining castle, the seat of the Diamond Kingdom, where a benevolent Queen and kindly King lived and ruled over their subjects. The valley was prosperous and their kingdom flourished.

When a baby boy was born to the Queen there were parades and celebrations throughout the land. The day was forever known as a holiday and there was great joy in the palace. The Queen doted on the young Prince and so did the King.

A war broke out in a far away kingdom and the King led an army to help their allies in the North. The Queen was left to hold the throne and guarded her little Prince from any who would try to start another war. The King did not come back, though his troop was victorious. He was killed at the end of the battle, his death spurred his troops to fight harder for their fallen King and through his death they prevailed.

The chance for more children was stolen away from the Queen. She loved her little Prince and lavished all her love and attention on him.

The Prince grew into a handsome young man, brave and strong, but kind. He was an Alpha of the greatest measure. He was beloved by all in his kingdom and feared by his enemies.

It was the Queen’s only wish that her son would find a kind and loving Omega to marry.

~*~

Erik blinked awake to bright rays of sunlight piercing his room, slashing across his bed. He groaned and sat up, shading his eyes with his arm. He’d gotten in late last night from his world tour. It was cruelty to make him get up so early and just as he was about to shout at the maid for waking him, his mother spoke.

“Rise and shine, Erik, my light.” Edie, also known to some as the Queen, trilled happily. In Erik’s opinion it was far too early for such optimism.

“Mother, I’ve just gone to bed.” He grumbled, flopping back tiredly.

“Nonsense, I want to hear all about your tour! Did you meet any nice girls?” Edie waggled her eyebrows. Emma stood nearby, his mother’s royal advisor, rolling her eyes. Edie was notorious for wanting to set her Alpha son up with a nice Omega so he could settle down and give her grandchildren.

“No, I didn’t meet any nice girls, only bad ones, and no, I didn’t meet any pretty Omega that I wanted to bring home.” Erik huffed and pulled a pillow over his head. His mother’s obsession with children was going to drive him mad.

“That’s a shame, liebling. You’re so handsome. How have you not found a nice Omega to bring home to me?” Edie started going through his closet, pulling out his clothes for him. He was old enough to dress himself, but she often didn’t give him the chance.

“It’s not that they don’t want me. I don’t want them. I’ll know when I’ve met the one, okay?” Erik ran a hand through his hair. She wasn’t going to leave him alone, so he might as well get up.

“Don’t be silly, Erik. It isn’t like that, magic sparks when you touch, it’s- it’s deeper than that. You need to go out more, talk to the Omega’s.” Edie laid his clothes out on his bed and kissed him on the forehead. “I don’t know what to do with you.”

His mother paused in what she was doing. The look that was on her face now, one of far away distraction, never promised anything good. Edie clapped her hands in glee and stood up straight.

“We’ll throw a ball!” Edie said happily. “Oh what better way to celebrate your return!” She pinched his cheeks in a way she hadn’t done since he was a little boy with cheeks round enough to pinch. He flinched away and narrowed his eyes.

“Mother, I don’t need a ball.”

“Of course you do, darling! You just returned home after a tour of the world, you’ve been gone months. Everyone wants to welcome you back I’m sure.” Edie grinned maniacally. Erik knew that the battle was lost. He couldn’t deny something that made his mother so happy. He would just have to suffer through the inane chatter of the young Omega’s trying to get him to choose one of them. They would leave their smells everywhere. He wrinkled his nose just thinking about it.

“Fine, I look forward to it.” Erik grumbled and got out of bed. He grabbed the clothes his mother had laid out and started pulling them on as she clapped in delight.

“Wonderful, Emma, come along.” Edie said coolly. She waved to Erik and blew him a kiss. “I’ll send the tailor in to fit you for your uniform.”

He groaned and smacked a hand against his forehead. This was going to be a nightmare.

The tailor came in to fit him; he was stuck with two pins before he sent the man away in tears. He knew his mother was calling every single Omega in the kingdom and he was going to have to put up with their simpering.

In order to calm himself he went to the stables to ride his horse around the countryside. It was a beautiful cool day and the fresh air made his life seem a little less stifling. There was a garden he liked to visit as a young boy; the mood took him to try to find it again. He rode through the hillsides in leisure; few people knew he was back already.

The closer he got to the outskirts the more familiar things began to look. He followed his instincts and when he caught sight of the pretty little villa he was disappointed. In the years since his father had brought him riding past the place had fallen to ruin and the magnificent garden was nothing more than weeds and husks.

Squashing the feeling of disappointment deep in his chest, Erik dismounted and tied his loyal horse to the broken gate of the garden. There were people living in the villa still, but it seemed no one was interested in the once beautiful backyard, so no one would mind him walking around it. The beauty was all gone and he sighed, sitting on the edge of the once sparkling fountain. He missed the smell permeating the place the most.

It was difficult to find the place in their kingdom that didn’t simmer with scents of their people, but in this garden he could always breathe deeply, the air full of the scents of roses and other flowers. He knew there had to be people tending to the plants, but he could never sense them under the strong aroma of flora growing around him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from above him and in a flash he was on his feet, his trusted sword at the ready. But it wasn’t an enemy of any sort. The voice was coming from the window above him, one that would look out on the garden if there was anything left to look out on. It was high and almost certainly leading to the room in the attic, a place usually occupied by servants.

Erik closed his eyes and listened to the light song, his nose picking up the smell of roses drifting down from the open window. His heart sped and he looked up, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of whoever lived there. There was a flash of pale hand and dark hair before the window was closed with a click and he exhaled, only now realizing that he was holding his breath in. He shook his head and walked determinedly back to his steed.

There was nothing left for him in that place. And if he happened to look back at the closed window and imagine a person with a soft voice and a scent full of roses, then well, no one would be the wiser but him.

~*~

The palace was in uproar when he came back, everyone hurrying to make everything perfect for the ball. The maids were running around dusting and polishing the floors, some of them standing on their tiptoes trying to reach the higher lamps on the walls and for one moment Erik was worried that one of them would fall. But they were professionals and even if it did happen, it would probably just end up in more cleaning, the work undisturbed as long as the palace wasn’t spotless. Frankly, the working crew in the castle scared him more than actual knights he faced in battle during his travels.

He took the stairs up to his room, trying to ignore everyone running around. He really didn’t want that ball to happen. He was tired in that bone deep ache that made him cold at night and short tempered during the day. That’s why he finally came back home, he wanted to rest. And his mother was trying to match-make him once again.

Erik understood her desire for grandchildren, after his father died she had no option of having more children so if she wanted to hear little feet running around the corridors, Erik was really her only hope. But she pushed too much and too hard. He could feel himself starting to rebel against this business just out of the sheer principle that he wanted to be the one controlling his own life. But he couldn’t. He was the Prince, the Heir to the throne and he would do what was his responsibility. He just hoped that he would find an Omega that he would at least like.

It wasn’t easy. Most people who saw him started to stammer and splutter, too awed to be in royal company to be of any conversational use. Was it that much to ask to find someone to talk to, who wouldn’t be too awed by his position in court, but would genuinely care about him as a person? He really hoped the answer was no.

He closed his eyes and imagined again the sweet scent of roses and the cherry red smile that would accompany it and sighed with longing. He was ridiculous for dwelling on that short encounter, and could he really call it that, when all he had to go on was that smell. It was admittedly, the sweetest, loveliest one he had ever encountered, but it was no reason to lose his head.

He unbuckled his sword and tossed it on the chair near the fireplace while Erik collapsed in the chair opposite to it. The untouched chess set stood between them and he pouted at the board for about a minute before gathering the pieces and putting them away, closing the board with a wistful smile. His father used to play with him every evening, but since his passing there were only a few people who indulged in this little pleasure with the prince. And not for a long time now, the last one was weeks before his departure.

He should go to bed already. The moon was high in the sky now and mother was going to wake him up early again, to finish preparations for the ball, or just to remind him that he had better find his Omega. But he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. His bed was huge and empty and from where he was sitting he could sort of understand why his mother was pushing him into marriage so vehemently.

Being alone was- lonely, for the lack of better word. Erik wasn’t keen on having just anyone sharing his life, he wanted to meet that special person first, but he wasn’t above admitting that sometimes… Sometimes he just wanted a person who would curl next to him and smiled at him in the mornings, just because he was there. He just wanted someone by his side who wouldn’t expect anything of him as Prince.

He curled under the covers with a shiver, suddenly cold again and closed his eyes. Maybe the next morning would be better.

~*~

Erik woke once again to his mother’s insane chatter about weddings and babies. She was completely convinced he would find an Omega to settle down with at the ball tonight. He groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head. As lovely as the thought of having an Omega was, he definitely didn’t want one if his mother was going to burst in his room every morning. How was he supposed to make babies if his mother could interrupt them at any time?

She forced him out of bed and made him try on his suit for the ball. It was pompous and uncomfortable. Of course his mother loved it. He’d just have to deal with the weird shoulder pads and the high collar that made him feel like he had to keep his nose up in the air.

Somehow he was bullied into helping with the preparations for the ball. His mother made him sit next to her and help sample the food that was going to be served. All the little hors d'oeuvres and the wine and the champagne. By the end of it he was feeling a little light headed and couldn’t even remember eating much at all.

His mother then dragged him to hear the orchestras play. She wanted something classy and large. A band that could improvise and knew the waltzes and classical dances, she was demanding and relentless and actually made one conductor cry. Erik rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like they were picking out the orchestra for his actual wedding.

“Mother, I think you need to take a break and breathe.” He said pulling her aside. “This is just a ball; it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Just a ball? Erik, what are you talking about, this ball represents us to other royalty. They’ll be judging us on how well this ball goes. What kind of music we play, what we serve, how can you say it’s just a ball?” She looked at him, wounded. There was nothing he could do at this point. She had completely lost her mind.

“Alright, I’m sorry mother.” He said softly and kissed her cheek. “I’ll go oversee the garden decorations.” He said with a small smile.

“Oh would you? Thank you darling.” She smiled and patted him on the arm.

He felt a bit guilty for lying to his mother, but Prince or not, he was bloody bored. He hated balls and this seemed like it was going to be the worst. The only reason his mother was throwing this party was to find him an Omega. He sighed heavily and wandered through the garden ‘overseeing’ the decorations. The place was beautiful in daylight, but he was sure, come darkness, it would look magical. They were putting fairy lights around the fountain and the moon looked as if it would be bright tonight.

Erik wondered if the owner of the voice he’d heard yesterday would be there. He hadn’t even seen the person, but that sweet voice and even sweeter scent wouldn’t get out of his head. Erik closed his eyes and breathed in, imagining that garden in its glory and he tried to picture the Omega he’d smelled. It didn’t work, all he saw was red lips and those could belong to anyone who owned lipstick. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He sighed and tried to picture his ideal Omega. That didn’t work either. He didn’t particularly care about looks; he cared about kindness and warmth. Someone who would curl into him during quiet moments and smile for no reason at all, or maybe, well that was really wishful thinking, but maybe even smile just because they were together.

Erik made a frustrated noise and stormed inside the house. This was all pointless. He couldn’t force himself to fall in love, no matter how much his mother would appreciate that. Patience was the name of the game and he had very little.

He passed the hours before the ball hiding in the library with a book until his mother found him and bullied him into getting ready. He groaned and complained, but there was no way to get out of it now.

~*~

Charles woke the morning of the ball with a song on his lips. There couldn’t be anyone happier in all the land. He hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast for his step-brothers and step-father. He was going to the ball tonight. He had a lot of work to get done, and he had to alter one of his father’s old suits to fit him, but with enough optimism and energy he could get it all done.

Unfortunately, because of the ball, Shaw and Cain had plenty more things for him to do. Sewing and mending and washing their clothes. They piled on the work. Kurt did too, but Charles smiled at them and nodded. Nothing could spoil his mood. He stood daydreaming about the ball as Cain and Shaw threw fits about their clothes being too old. Sashes and cufflinks and other knick knacks thrown on the floor. Charles would have to clean that up later most likely, he was the only servant left in the house after Kurt had squandered his parent’s fortune.

It was almost one in the afternoon when he stole a few moments to go up to his room and pull his father’s old suit out of the chest he kept at the foot of his bed. It was a very old fashioned suit, a little dusty, but nothing unmanageable. He put a finger to his chin and tilted his head. He could certainly modify it to fit the times.

“Charles!” Cain and Shaw were shouting for him. He sighed and pulled out a sewing book, flipping through the pages. Raven and Thor were watching him curiously. He smiled at them, ignoring the calls reverberating up the stairs.

“They could just do whatever it is themselves, but that won’t happen.” Charles sighed and looked longingly at the picture in the book. “I might not have much time to get to this.” He put the book down and stood up, grumbling softly. “I’m coming, my goodness.” He tossed a weary smile to Raven and Thor and all the other little mice coming out of their homes.

Not much time seemed to be an exaggeration an hour later, his brothers’ clothes overflowing from the basket he was carrying to the laundry room. Apparently they decided that nothing that was clean would suffice and now Charles had to not only refresh their worn recently clothes but also figure out how to dry them properly in such a short amount of time. It wouldn’t be easy and he was already sighing wistfully thinking about the suit waiting for him upstairs. It wouldn’t be that bad unchanged, a little out of style and a bit too big for Charles’ frame, but it would hopefully still pass Kurt’s assessment.

He stroked the fire in the grate and let the trousers and jackets hang near to dry properly before trying to go up to his room again, maybe just for a moment of reprieve and to work on his own outfit. He was almost at the door, frowning at the sound of commotion when Kurt’s voice sounded from behind him, calling him to do just another chore that was probably unnecessary, but made sure that Charles would be too busy to do anything to prepare for the ball. He bit his lip angrily and tried to swallow down the bile he could taste in the back of his throat. He could do it. He would get ready on time and he would show them.

The living room when he entered it looked like a disaster area and for a moment Charles couldn’t breathe for how tight his chest suddenly was. Kurt wouldn’t do something so blatantly obvious to leave Charles at the house, would he? But apparently he would, because everywhere Charles looked there was ash from the fireplace, some of it still dancing in the air, covering the furniture and making the floor look like it was misused and covered in a sheen of dust.

“I’m so sorry, my boy.” Kurt said with a false air of apology, the smirk hiding in his voice. “I’m afraid I took my eyes off Loki for one moment and the next thing I knew the room was in this state.” There were no paw prints that Charles could see, but he couldn’t exactly call the Alpha of the house on his lie. “I’m sure you’ll be able to finish cleaning it before the ball.” The man said in a sweet soothing tone, patting Charles’ shoulder while he walked out of the room.

Despair was too small of a word for what Charles felt right then. The room looked horrible and he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave unless he cleaned it all up. The suit was waiting for him upstairs, untouched and if he was going to be honest with himself, too unsuitable for the occasion to be passable in Kurt’s eyes. Charles realized that in all actuality he even with changes to the suit it would still be unsuitable, because it would be Charles’. He wasn’t going to the ball; he might as well face it now.

The sun was setting over the hills when he was finally finished, his hands shaking and his eyes stinging from holding back tears. He might have lost this one thing, but he would be damned if he would give Kurt the satisfaction of seeing him crying. That one was just not happening. He took the dry and ironed clothes to Sebastian and Cain and kept his spine straight and his face blank as they gossiped about the oncoming ball and sent him sneering glances, so glad of their victory. Charles should have known that Kurt wouldn’t let him go no matter what he promised from the start.

As he walked up the stairs, having refreshed himself in the kitchen, his back bowed and his legs shuffling on the steps from exhaustion, he looked out of the window. He could see the castle in the distance and he could discern, if just barely, a line of carriages leading to the front gate. He wanted to be there so hard it hurt somewhere between his ribs. That was why he had to blink and pinch himself when he opened the door to his room, afraid of what he was seeing.

On the mannequin was a suit, but it wasn’t his father’s old suit anymore. It looked almost identical like the one in the journal, with a wide silken sash and gleaming silver buttons on the lapels of the jacket. The beige breeches had a decorative stitch pattern down the side and little buttons on the bottom, silver lining keeping them stuck to the material. He bit his lip on a relieved sob, looking around for the culprits of this glorious change. Raven was standing propped on a needle and Thor stood besides her holding a decorative broach that probably went on the cravat.

Charles took a deep breath and pressed soft kisses to the heads of his small friends, thanking them profusely and feeling his heart swell. He couldn’t have had better companions than his beloved ones. He shrugged off his old and dirty clothes hurriedly and pulled on a suit, feeling the material cover him snugly, everything was sewn just perfectly for his size. He pinned the broach offered to him by Thor under his neck and looked at himself in the mirror, trying to get his hair into some sort of order and giving up after few attempts. He looked good. He would even go as far as think that he looked quite beautiful.

Maybe even if he didn’t get a prince, someone else would take fancy of him. Maybe he would finally have his happy ending. He glanced to the rose blooming at his windowsill and kissed the petals softly for luck. “I believe in happy endings.” He murmured into its soft petals and fancied he could see it sparkle in the light of the night’s first stars.

Kurt and his brothers were getting ready to head out, their voices carrying from the front hall as he was jogging down the stairs, trying not to break his ankle in small heels he was wearing. They were more formal wear for Omegas, but for someone as unused to wearing them as he was; they were quite hard to walk in. He yelled at them to wait and watched in satisfaction as surprise and anger flashed across Kurt’s face before settling into its usual polite blankness. He was going to the ball.

Cain and Shaw looked at him in shock as he stepped off the last stair, getting the hang of his heels. He straightened the coat self consciously and twirled with a smile.

“Isn’t it lovely?” He asked as Kurt surveyed him with a distinct wrinkle to his nose. Not even the vaguely disgusted look of his step-father and the indignant looks of his step-brothers could spoil his mood. He was going to the ball.

“It’s very impressive. I think the silver buttons give it just the right touch. Don’t you Cain?” Kurt said his mouth curling into a sneer that made Charles’ smile fade. His stomach clenched in fear. He could practically smell the hormones changing into something hateful and cruel.

“I don’t care about his stupid-” Cain blinked and stared at Charles. “Those are from my old cufflinks!” Charles looked down at his buttons in surprise. He was about to make a protest or thank Cain for allowing him to put them to new use when Shaw piped up about his sash.

“If you think I’m going to let a dirty little Omega like you wear my sash…” Shaw grabbed at the sash and pulled, ripping it from the jacket with a gleeful look. Cain grabbed as his buttons, pulling and popping them off. Charles gasped and tried to push them off.

“No, stop, no, please-” He begged, shoving at them and stumbling in his shoes as they pulled and tore at him. His heart beat fast with terror and his eyes welled with tears. Kurt finally called them off with an admonishment that they would be late.

Charles stood silent in shock. His clothes were in tatters, ruined by their selfish grasping hands. He looked down at himself, too surprised to even cry.

“Goodnight, Charles.” Kurt nodded to him and herded his step- brother’s out the door. Charles sucked in a breath, disappointment crashing into him so strong he stumbled back and nearly fell. He hated them. He hated them with every fiber of his being.

He ran out of the house, kicking off the stupid shoes as he rushed into his father’s overgrown garden. He collapsed near the fountain he’d so often played around in happier days. Charles laid his head on the bench and sobbed. He would never leave this house and he’d be their slave forever. He’d live in dirt and poverty and there was no use fighting it.

“It’s no use,” he sobbed brokenly, the cold stone of the bench as comforting as his step-family. It was fitting that he should be here in this broken and ruined garden. He wouldn’t get comfort anywhere. His breath hitched on each sob. What would it matter if he stopped breathing and died here? He had nothing left “There’s nothing left to believe in.”

“That’s not true.” A gruff voice above him said. Charles shook his head and pressed his cheek to the warm thigh.

“It is,” Charles sniffled.

“Listen, bub, if you believed that, I wouldn’t be here.” Charles looked up in surprise at a man with a scowl and very interesting facial hair. Charles scooted back, scared enough to stop crying for a moment. He let out a hiccup and looked up at the man. He was wearing a light pink robe that could pass for a dress, and from his scowl at Charles’ wandering eyes he wasn’t very happy about his attire.

“Who are you?” He asked voice still thick with tears. The man sighed and gave what might pass on someone else as a smile, on him it looked like a grimace.

“I’m your fairy godfather. Sorry about the bad luck, kid. Call me Logan.” The man – Logan – patted him on the head. Charles sniffled again, tears still dripping down his face. Logan shook his head and gently wiped some of the tears away. “Hey, don’t cry anymore, I’m here to help.”

“How?” Charles wiped at his face and looked up at Logan hopefully.

“Well you’re gonna go to the ball.” Logan grinned and shrugged, pulling Charles to his feet. “Can’t let those selfish assholes keep you from your dreams, right?”

“I guess so.” Charles said with a small smile, hope blooming in his chest. He was afraid this was just some delusion brought on by grief. If it was though, at least he’d have a few more hours of hope before resigning himself to a life of miserable drudgery.

“Damn right.” Logan said and patted himself down as if looking for something. He pulled a cigar from inside his robe that instantly started smoking and kept rummaging through his sleeves, murmuring to himself unhappily. He huffed finally and then pulled a magic wand out of nowhere. Charles gasped and put his hands together in front of his lips like he was praying. If this was real- well he shouldn’t get ahead of himself.

Logan twirled the wand, grumbling some words that made one of the malnourished and sickly looking pumpkins bounce into the driveway. Charles frowned in confusion before it grew and burst into a beautiful carriage, white and shining like it was made of crystal. He gasped and clapped in delight, earning a fond grin from Logan.

Raven and Thor were skulking nearby and Logan pointed his wand at them and two of the others, turning them into a gorgeous set of horses. Thor nickered and whinnied happily, trotting to his place in front of the carriage, tail held high. Charles giggled and smiled at them.

Logan performed a few more spells to fully outfit Charles with an entourage to operate his carriage, Clint, the dog, more than happy to get fingers when he was turned into a driver.

“That should do it. Got everything?” Logan turned to Charles with an expectant look. Charles raised an eyebrow and fingered the tattered remains of his jacket.

“But-”

“You don’t have to thank me, kid.” Logan smiled and waved a hand magnanimously.

“I wasn’t- I mean- it’s just my outfit.” Charles stuttered, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

“Yeah, you look great you’ll knock ‘em…” Logan blinked and frowned. “Wait a minute. Even I know that won’t do, and my fashion sense is a little lacking.” Logan huffed and put a hand to his chin. “Lemme look here… your size… the shade of your eyes…” Logan mumbled to himself and circled Charles, staring him down so hard he started to blush. Logan gave a nod and twirled the wand.

One blink and Charles was standing in the same place, but instead of the tatters of his father’s old costume, he was fitted with a suit that would make the royal family jealous. The blue coat hugged him around shoulders and hips as if it was painted on him and the gold buttons and stitches made it seem as if it was glowing. The rest of his outfit was no less festive, his collar standing tall, navy blue cravat hugging his neck snuggly. And there were the crystal slippers in the classic Omega design. They were light as glass and he could almost see the moonlight reflecting in them, but it had to be an optical illusion. Glass wouldn’t be sturdy enough to walk in, and these were snug but perfectly comfortable when he moved around.

Clint whistled at him and Charles flushed happily, twirling in place and making the bottom of his jacket swish around his legs like a really elegant and heavy skirt. He never had clothes that would match his class so well, almost all of his clothes hand-me-downs from his father who was an Alpha after all. He felt really pretty all of a sudden and if the proud smile Logan was sporting he had reason to.

“You’re gonna knock ’em on their asses, kid.” Logan said and circled Charles to make sure everything was in place, touching his wand to places when he wasn’t satisfied with the shine enough. “Just remember. You gotta be back before midnight or everything’s going to puff away, understood?”

Charles nodded numbly, mind swirling. Midnight was very early and he wondered if he was even going to have the chance to meet the Prince before then. Probably not, the man would be in high demand during the ball, surrounded by the courtiers and rich nobles. Someone from nowhere like him would probably stand no chance to catch his eye. It didn’t matter, by this point Charles just wanted to meet that Alpha of his dream, the one that would finally take him away from the tyranny of Kurt and his step-brothers.

Getting into the carriage, his heart light, he felt like a prince of some kind himself. Clint helped him readily, grinning the whole time, and Charles was so very grateful that he’d have his closest friends if anything went wrong. Hopefully, nothing would and he’d find the prince from his dreams. He looked back once they were going to see Logan wave him off. He swished his wand in the shape of a clock.

Midnight. Charles would remember.

~*~

Erik sat in the throne room; the swarm of Omegas nearby gave him a headache with how strongly they were emitting pheromones. His mother was twirling on the dance floor, enjoying herself for a moment, but he knew it wouldn’t be too long before she was back to pestering him to go and choose someone to breed with. Sometimes he thought grandchildren were the only thing she cared about, even if it was unfair towards her. He had no interest in any of the people surrounding him. Emma stood at the foot of the stairs reading out the names of guests so they could present themselves for Erik.

There was no one who held any value for him, everyone was simply fluttering their lashes and showing off their valuables, whether it was jewels, clothe, or cleavage. It was more tiring than exciting to be honest and he exchanged commiserating glances with Emma every now and then. They were both exhausted and they knew that if he didn’t choose someone his mother would just keep organizing these things, inviting more and more people until he gave up and chose anyone just to appease her. Somehow he thought that wasn’t what she really wanted for him.

“Kurt Marco and his two sons, Sebastian and Cain.” Rung Emma’s clear voice and Erik snapped back to attention, bowing slightly to three figures locked in a courtesy at the bottom of the stairs. He sniffed the air and put a hand over his mouth to somehow hide the gagging reaction he had at the suffocating scent surrounding these people. It was sickly sweet and he knew that even if he had to marry anyone else, it wouldn’t be one of them. This smell was disgusting.

They went back into the crowd, Emma read other names and Erik tried to swallow down the ghost of that smell with a glass of wine one of the waiters pushed into his hand with a sympathetic smile. He was going to make sure the man got a raise after this charade. He was brave enough to break the no-alcohol rule his mother had instated.

He didn’t look forward to dancing with any of these people, but that moment was quickly approaching despite his prayers to the contrary. He was very close to leaving the room all together and claiming a stomach illness to his mother later.

But then _he_ entered. Erik had no idea who the man was, but he made every head in the room turn to him. And instead of preen like so many people in the room would do, he flushed and ducked his head, slinking quietly to the side. It was too far away from the throne for Erik to even get a whiff of the man’s scent without choking on everyone else’s. Emma shot him a significant look and he nodded, getting up from his throne.

Etiquette said he was obligated to dance with people first before going anywhere with one of them, and he could feel his mother’s eyes on him so it had to be upheld, but he could still follow the mysterious figure with his eyes, steering his dance partners closer and closer to the slight Omega. He was almost next to the man when the smell hit him, sweet and fragile, like a rose blooming on a summer morning for the first time in the season. Politeness be damned, he let go of his danced partner and swerved after that scent, catching the man’s hand and bowing deeply, more deeply than his station required before asking for a dance.

There was that blush again, spreading over the lightly freckled nose. Erik couldn’t remember ever wanting someone so badly. It was like being struck by lightning, he felt paralyzed and filled to the brim with energy at the same time. And the man fit so well into his arms, like he was made to be there.

They glided around the floor, Erik felt as if they were barely touching it. The young man had yet to really look at Erik, keeping his head down slightly and only sneaking peeks from beneath his lashes. It was enchanting. Erik couldn’t help the smile growing on his face at the Omega’s shyness. He was lovely and could have been the most outgoing of people and still retained his charm.

“You can look at me, you know.” Erik said softly, slowly steering them out towards the garden. The blush darkened on his dance partner’s cheeks. He was beautiful. His scent was light and fresh, unlike the other Omega’s scents which felt heavy and overpowering.

“I didn’t want to break the spell,” the Omega said softly. His voice was not quite as deep as Erik’s, nor as light as a woman’s but even more pleasing because of it. A charming accent identified him as further from the palace but still within Erik’s kingdom.

The young man looked at him fully and Erik knew this was it, this was his Omega. He was going to marry this man. His eyes were a clear blue, bright as the lakes in summer, seemingly bottomless and so intelligent. The bright gaze almost made Erik want to duck his head in embarrassment. He could feel a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“I think your eyes are what cast the spell.” They were far enough from the music now that it just seemed to be a faint sound on the air with no discernible melody. Erik slowed their waltz until they were barely moving, he didn’t want to let go of this breathtaking stranger. The man ducked his head again, a sweet smile stretching his lips and making him all the more beautiful.

“You’re too kind,” the young man mumbled, clearly bashful about getting compliments. He turned his head slightly and those blue eyes lit up with excitement. It made Erik’s heart thrum faster to see such pleasure on that face. “Is that a chess set?” He asked, looking at Erik with an un-self-conscious excitement that was even more wonderful to witness than the timidity.

“Yes, do you play?” Erik snaked a hand around the slim Omega’s waist and led them closer to the chess table set amid flowers, the fountain near it gurgling happily.

The young man flushed again and bit his lip. “I used to play with my father, but it’s been years. I’m probably horribly rusty.”

“Play me and let’s find out. I’m sure you’re still very good.” Erik smiled softly as the Omega sat himself behind the white pieces arranging them in the proper starting positions, handling the pieces in order to get their feel.

“You hardly know me.” The man smiled shyly at Erik and linked his fingers on his lap. He was very proper, clearly of good breeding. His mother would approve, he was sure of it. Even if she didn’t, this young man was his Omega and no one would change that. Even if he was the poorest of the village’s occupants, Erik would marry him tomorrow.

“Then tell me more about yourself. What do you like?” Erik set up his own pieces and waited for his Omega to make the opening move.

They talked about everything from the sky and stars to the economy of the village and the kingdom. They spoke of literature and poetry, art and history, everything in the world it seemed. Erik was amazed and enchanted, falling more in love by the second. The young man was articulate and knowledgeable about so many things. Even when he didn’t know something, he could sound as if he knew what he was talking about, flushing and mumbling apologetically when Erik called him out on his artifices. Even then, the young man defended what he’d said, insisting that though he didn’t know more about the subject, what he’d said had been true. And it was, Erik couldn’t argue. No doubt, given some more time, the boy would be able to school Erik on any subject that was lacking now.

When they finished their chess game - Erik surrendered as the white pieces moved inexorably toward his King - Erik took the young man’s hand and they strolled through the garden, continuing their conversations. The night seemed sprinkled with magic, the air warm and sweet, the water reflecting the moon and making everything glow with romance.

Erik sat on a bench near the bridge, pulling the young man toward him so he stumbled slightly and fell into Erik’s lap, giggling and turning pink. He was precious and perfect, Erik’s Omega. The future Prince Consort to the King. The young man turned his face towards Erik’s, a soft laugh still on his lips. Erik leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. He could feel the Omega’s breath across his lips, his heart beating fast in anticipation of their first kiss.

The clock struck midnight, the witching hour. Erik felt the Omega jerk in his arms and pull away. The comfortable weight on his lap disappeared in an instant. Erik’s eyes flew open as the Omega looked at the clock tower in horror.

“Oh my- I have to go. I’m so sorry. Oh no- I- the Prince-” The omega said, looking around in a hurry before dashing back toward the palace. Erik stood up, confused and terrified he would lose his mate.

“Wait-” Erik called out, eyes widening in horror. “Wait, I don’t even know your name!” The Omega didn’t stop, turning once to glance at him with a sad look before running up the stairs and into the ballroom. Erik ran after him. He didn’t know what had happened, everything was going so well.

“Stop him!” Erik called out, watching Emma look at the two of them in confusion. The Omega was already across the room. Emma took off after him as well, both of them chasing after Erik’s mate. If he only knew the young man’s name this chase would be unnecessary.

Erik got outside in time to see the Omega disappear into a silver and gold carriage that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He almost feared this was a dream, that some enchanting faerie had stolen his heart. The pale face looked out of the tiny window and he tried to call to his mate again, turn him around and make him stay, but his words scattered on the wind, following the chariot that was slowly disappearing over the horizon. Emma sent guards after it, but Erik had a feeling that even the fastest steeds of their stable wouldn’t be able to catch up to the man who stole his heart.

Erik swore to himself that he would find that Omega again.

~*~

Charles couldn’t image his evening going better. He was dancing in the arms of the most handsome Alpha he could have imagined, surrounded by a slightly smoky scent that made him relax and melt into the arms that surrounded him. He was sure he had found his match after all these years of waiting and he couldn’t believe his luck. It was just like a fairy tale and he didn’t want to break the spell that fell on them.

The prince was nowhere to be found as far as Charles could see, but it didn’t matter much to him in that moment. He might not have met the most eligible bachelor in the kingdom, but he has found his True Match and it was all that mattered.

He kept sneaking glances up at the man who held him, blushing at the image before him. He was in no way an expert on male beauty, but the man before him was tall and slender and he had the most beautiful eyes Charles had ever dreamt of. It was as if someone just plucked the mate he wished for from his dream and made him flesh and bone. And now he could stop dreaming, because everything he wished for was real.

It became even better when they exited to the gardens; the oppressive aroma of many Omegas in one place was replaced by fresh air. Charles had never seen a grander garden than the one he was being shown now. He wondered for a moment if his Alpha was some kind of high officer in the palace, before he got distracted by a chessboard standing to the side. He didn’t expect his partner to agree to a match, and he couldn’t be happier that he was wrong.

They had so many topics to talk about, his wonderful Alpha was so intelligent and well read that Charles’ own knowledge paled in comparison. He tried to keep up with his studies, spending his free time in the house library, but there was only so much he could learn when no one bought new books and the newspaper was more often used as kindling than anything else. But somehow, the man with him didn’t mind, he looked enchanted by Charles’ strong beliefs and it only made Charles’ heart flutter quicker, so much so that he was half afraid it would escape his chest and fly above the chessboard and into the hands of his Alpha.

By some miracle, which he would readily say was the fault of distraction on his Alpha’s part, Charles won the match. Instead of taking offence like so many traditional Alphas would, his partner smiled proudly and invited him to walk, and who was Charles to deny him such a simple and lovely request. They walked along the moonlit path, the flowers around them curling their blooms in the absence of the sunlight, everything sparkling with a kind of magical intensity that Charles had only ever read about.

He was afraid he was dreaming, but even his rich imagination wouldn’t be able to come up with the perfection that was the man walking alongside him. Charles could have spent the rest of his life just walking and talking with the man. It was perfect, the conversation, their steps falling into a rhythm next to each other, and the warm glances the other man kept sending him.

Charles thought it couldn’t be more perfect, but then his Alpha sat down on the bench and pulled him along, Charles straddling the other man’s lap and giggling with embarrassment. He was about to receive his first kiss, the one that would show his Alpha that they were The Perfect Match. He could see the man’s lashes fluttering closed and feel his breath on his lips, his own face burning with how much he wanted that simple contact to happen.

But then the clock struck midnight and Charles jumped up, eyes widening in surprise. His time was up. No matter how much he wanted to stay and continue what was proving to be the best night of his entire life, he couldn’t. In just a minute everything would disappear, his carriage and his servants. His clothes would change back into the rags they were before Logan enchanted them into these beautiful garments. His Alpha might not have been a Prince, but he was clearly rich. What would he think of Charles when he saw his true visage?

Before the Alpha could stop him, Charles was halfway across the ballroom, hurrying to the exit and ignoring the calling behind him. He couldn’t stop. He had to get to his carriage and go home. He blanched at the thought of what would happen if Kurt found out he had left the house despite being banned from doing so. He quickened his steps and closed the door to the carriage behind him, yelling to his little friends to ride.

There were a dozen armed men on horseback following them and Charles paused to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Who exactly was the man he had spent the entire evening with? The men looked like a palace guards, but these would only take orders from royal family, and that couldn’t be. How much of a chance would someone poor and insignificant like Charles have to not only catch the Prince’s eye, but to spend so much enjoyable time with him?

They took a harsh turn and Charles bumped into the side of the carriage when there was a flash of light and everything disappeared. He was sitting on the side of the road in torn clothes, his furry friends surrounding him with equally confused expression. The magic was gone and they had only a moment to scramble off the road before the guards passed them. None of them spared a look for the poor boy near the trees. Just like it was supposed to be.

Charles walked slowly to the house, Raven and Thor taking a trip on his shoulders and Clint bumping his head into his hand from time to time in effort to cheer him up. What a dreary end to what was such a wonderful night. Loki was waiting in the kitchen when they came back and Charles fed him with a sigh, trudging slowly up the stairwell to his room. He tried to recapture the feeling of his Alpha’s arms around him.

It was only when he sat down to rest on his bed that he realized one of the magical slippers was still on his foot. He blinked in confusion and took it off, cradling it to his chest. He must have lost the other one, that’s why the magic stayed. Hope fluttered in his heart and he took a deep breath, smiling to himself. Whoever his Alpha really was, now he had a way of searching for Charles and if he truly felt about Charles the way Charles felt about him, then they would find each other again. And that was enough to put a smile on Charles’ face.

He wrapped the slipper carefully in one of his better jackets and put it in the bottom of his chest, so no one would find it accidentally. He sat at his windowsill, looking longingly at the castle which even now was lit up and sparkling. The fireworks had just finished some of the last embers burning out in the sky and he sighed at the thought that maybe soon he wouldn’t have to run anymore. He found his destiny and he could finally taste the happiness at the back of his throat. It was going to be glorious.

~*~

Erik stalked back into the ballroom, the smell of hundreds of Omegas hitting him in the face like a ton of bricks. He wanted to vomit at the stench of it all, especially after only being with his love, whose scent would never become too much. People immediately surrounded him, each one wanting a dance or a kiss or a word. He pushed through them and disappeared into a back room, his head aching. He needed a plan to find his Omega.

Emma entered the room with a forlorn look on her face. “We didn’t catch him.” She said apologetically.  He didn’t think they would, there was something about that carriage that had almost seemed unreal. She pulled a small glass slipper out from behind her back. “He left this in his hurry though.”

Erik stared at the shoe for a moment before comprehension dawned. “A slipper? So we can find him, right?”

“Erik, darling, who was that enchanting Omega you danced with!” Edie bustled into the side chamber, her face alight with excitement. Erik glanced at Emma; he was unwilling to tell his mother that he had finally found his Omega only to lose him.

“Well…” He looked at Emma for help. She looked slightly terrified, but straightened her shoulders and did what he wasn’t man enough to do.

“He got away,” Emma said.

His mother looked between them in confusion. “What happened? Got away… why? How?” She set her jaw and glared expectantly at Emma. Erik felt kind of bad for her, but it was also funny how his mother channeled her anger toward Emma when Erik was the one trying to woo the man.

“I don’t know, ask him!” Emma turned on him, which he should have expected. His mother turned her hurt angry gaze upon him and he was helpless to the guilt that suddenly filled him. As if he wasn’t already feeling horrible enough, his Omega had darted away just before they could kiss.

“I don’t know what happened, one minute we were talking and then next he was running away.” Erik put his hands out in a helpless gesture. “But we can find him, we _will_ find him. He was the One, mother,” Erik said softly, unable to help the smile that slowly spread across his face. His beautiful Omega, his future Consort, his lovely prince.

Emma snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him back to reality. “Stop daydreaming. All we have is a shoe and it could fit any number of men and women.” Emma raised her eyebrows at him. “So what are we going to do about this?”

“We’ll try the shoe on every Omega in the kingdom. I’ll go with and I’ll be able to tell by scent who it was.” Erik said with a resigned sigh.

“You didn’t even get his name?” His mother said angrily. “What is wrong with you? You don’t even bother to ask anyone’s name anymore? This would have been much easier if you bothered to ask him his name.”

Erik rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry mother; I was distracted by other things. He was shy too, I don’t even know if he would have told me his name.” Erik smiled softly at the thought of his omega and that pretty blush, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose. Erik wanted to kiss each one.

“Erik, for god’s sake can’t you stay in a conversation anymore?” Emma sighed with annoyance. “Are you honestly going to try this blasted shoe on every omega in the kingdom?”

“Yes, let’s go now. Those who are still at the ball are clearly not the Omega. We’ll start with the homes closest to the castle and then work our way to the outskirts. I’ll know his smell as soon as we’re near.” Erik said with a commanding tone.

His mother was smiling at him adoring and sappy. It was the expression she usually saved for children and people who were in love. She stroked his cheek and pulled him in to peck each cheek with a kiss.

“This is really it, isn’t it?” His mother asked, tears in her eyes. “You’ve really found your omega?”

He put his hands on hers and smiled softly. His mother had been waiting for this moment longer than he had. It was probably a little unhealthy how much this meant to her, but now that it had come to pass he wouldn’t take away from her joy.

“Yeah, I think I have.” He grinned and kissed her cheeks. “Come on, Emma. We have to go find my bride.”

~*~

It wasn’t as easy as he thought.

They began by writing down every omega still in attendance at the ball and then they started going to every house. A royal proclamation had been sent out and everyone was eager to be of assistance. Every omega tried to shove their foot in the slipper, but it was too small for most of them.

By the time morning came, Erik was despairing of ever finding his love. He could tell by scent that none of the other omegas were the right one, but his mother had taken the opportunity to say that he would marry the omega whose foot fit the slipper.

Naturally, they all wanted to marry the Prince, so every omega in the kingdom, whether they even attended the ball or not, was eager to try on the glass slipper. Emma was getting angry and Erik wasn’t much better. He was exhausted and hurt that his omega had dashed away without giving his name. Was Erik that frightening?

~*~

Charles woke in the morning with a soft sweet melody stuck in his head. It might have been the song playing at the ball, but he wasn’t entirely sure. The entire night seemed like a fantastic dream. He hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast for his step-brothers and step-father. Not even their nagging could bring him down from his cloud.

“Cain, Shaw, get out of bed.” Kurt was excited, and that was never very good for Charles. He held the breakfast trays patiently as Kurt kicked his two step-brothers out of bed. “Idiots, the Prince is coming here.”

“The Prince?” Cain asked with a yawn. “Why?”

“The Omega he was dancing with last night disappeared. He doesn’t know the boy’s name or anything about him.” Kurt said with a menacing grin. Charles stared in surprise and fear. Had he danced with the Prince?

“So?” Shaw rolled his eyes and flopped back into bed. Kurt kicked the lump, making Shaw grunt and glare.

“He left a glass slipper. By Royal decree anyone who can get their foot in the slipper can marry the Prince. So you two still have a chance.” Both his step-brothers sat up in excitement just as Charles dropped the tray. All three of them turned to look at him, but he didn’t care. He had danced with the Prince, the Prince was his Alpha.

The Prince!

He couldn’t let Prince Erik see him in these rags. Charles smiled softly to himself and turned away from the room. He had to change and wash his face. He didn’t have the best clothes but he could dress nicely. To think the Prince was his Alpha! He hummed softly to himself as he walked back to his room, unaware of the speculative glare Kurt was giving him.

Looking back at it now he should have known better, he exposed his secret to his step-father and the man lived for nothing more than to crash all of Charles’ dreams. He went up to his room in a cloud of happiness, humming to himself and remembering the night before, the soft touch of his Alpha, the kiss-that-almost-was, their dance and the soft timbre of the man’s voice. He couldn’t believe his Alpha was the Prince, the most eligible bachelor in the entire Kingdom, the man that all of those people were at the castle yesterday to see.

And he chose to take Charles for his Omega. The thought made him stop at his door and clutch at his shirt, his heart swelling with happiness. He finally had an Alpha that would take him away from this horrible house. An Alpha that was ready to search through an entire Kingdom for Charles. That was a humbling thought and he blinked back the tears of happiness before entering his little room.

Maybe if he wasn’t so lost in his own world, in the way him and Erik, he finally knew the name of his Alpha, were perfect for each other he would have noticed Kurt following him on silent feet, Loki circling between his Master’s ankles. At that moment the door clicked shut behind him, he heard the lock turning. Charles spun on his heel, the happy announcement forgotten, and tried to open his door, shouting in outrage when it wouldn’t budge.

“Let me out!” Charles said, hitting his fist against the hard wood. On the other side Kurt only laughed lowly, the sound more menacing than usual.

“Why should I? You’re just a servant and the royal family shouldn’t be subjected to seeing the likes of you.” Kurt said and from the sound of it put the key somewhere on his body. Charles made a low whining sound before he could take control of himself and pressed his body against the door, trying to push it open. “Unless there’s any specific reason why you want to see the Prince?” Kurt added in a dangerous tone and Charles knew that if anything else, he could never tell about going to the ball without permission. It wouldn’t end with a locked door.

“No. No, I don’t.” He croaked out and hit the wood with his fist. “But it doesn’t mean you should be keeping me here!” Charles added, anger swelling inside of him. “I have as much right to try on that shoe as anyone else in that house!”

“Pity you won’t have a chance.” Was his only answer before the sound of footsteps started fading, indicating that Kurt left him locked up. No matter how much Charles yelled and pushed at the door, it didn’t change the fact that he was stuck in his room, with no way out but the key in Kurt’s pocket.

Charles slid down the wooden barrier that kept him from his happiness and curled around his knees, trying to stifle his sobs. It couldn’t end like this; he was too close to finally reaching his dreams. How did it go south so quickly? He felt a little hand tug on the hem of his shirt, but ignored it, in no mood to explain the entire situation to Raven and hear her reassurances that everything would be alright. It didn’t seem very likely right now.

There was no other way it would end. Erik would come and go, not catching sight of Charles and he would eventually find someone whose foot fit in the shoe. Even if he realized it wasn’t a person he danced with, there was still a royal decree that said the prince would marry whoever fit that one criterion, so it didn’t matter if it was really Charles or someone with the same shoe size. It filled him with such sadness that he had to hit the back of his head on the door just to make the thought go away.

Charles didn’t know how long he sat there, staring into nothing, his mind blank and tears streaming down his face, trying so hard not to think about his mate with someone else when he heard a commotion outside his door. He turned his head slightly and listened more carefully, stupidly hopeful that maybe Kurt changed his mind and came to let him out. But there was no steps, just hissing and meowing and what sounded like some heavy object falling on the stairs.

He frowned and wiped his tears away, listening closer, worried now about his little friends. They should have known better than to get into trouble while he was unable to save them. He stood up tense and nervous, but it took only a moment before Raven and then Thor were slipping under his door, whole and unharmed.

A relieved smile broke over his face and he bent down to make sure they were okay when the thing they were lugging behind them caught his eye. A gasp escaped from his throat and he picked it up and looked at it disbelieving and hopeful. A key. More importantly, _the_ key, the one that would unlock his door and let him out, let him meet his Prince. He beamed at his little friends and pressed a kiss to their little heads before grabbing the second shoe from his trunk and slipping the key into the lock.

Charles bounded down the stairs, excited, fervently wishing that the royal entourage wouldn’t have left yet. They hadn’t, he could hear the foreign voices clearly coming from the morning room, but if he was hearing right they were about to leave, the shoe test failed both by Cain and Sebastian. He knew it would be; his step-brothers had much bigger feet than him.

He stopped in the doorway, panting from his run and clutching the twin to the slipper held by the woman in white to his chest, trying to speak between the breaths. Kurt stood up angrily, his face getting red and blotchy, clearly about to yell when there was a whimper from near the couch on the other side of the room.

The Prince stood up with an expression that held so much relief and longing that Charles almost lost the breath he had just regained. There was no need for a shoe test although Charles was sure the White Dame would insist on it in a minute. But for now, he could care less, as he met his Alpha in the middle of the room. He fit into his arms like he was always supposed to be there. He inhaled the sweet aroma of his mate and melted into him, tears of joy coming unbidden to his eyes. There was nothing that could come between them now.

~*~

The problem with their plan was that his mother had released a royal proclamation stating that he would marry whomever the shoe fit. Which wasn’t exactly true, he was only going to marry the omega he had danced with, but the population didn’t know that.

So by morning everyone wanted to try on the shoe, even if they knew that it wasn’t theirs. Erik sat in the corner and watched impassively as omega after omega tried to slip the glass shoe on. It never fit. They were drawing closer to the outskirts of their kingdom. The further away they traveled, the more people they saw, the more Erik began to despair. What if the omega last night had truly been a figment of his imagination? A fairy sent to lure him away?

They finally drew up to the villa where Erik’s father used to take him; the house with the magical garden. Erik sighed and glanced at the garden before Emma knocked on the door. It was as ugly as ever, except… there was a spot of green, a little area of the garden seemed to have been worked on. There were two roses blooming in an abandoned corner. Erik smiled to himself, hoping that perhaps the owners of the villa would rejuvenate the place.

His hope was quickly squashed when he met the two brothers and their father. The Alpha was a large angry looking man. He was all politeness to them, but Erik could tell from his scent he was combative and quick to anger. The two omegas smelled awful and he remembered them from the previous night exactly because of how foul their scents were.

It was hard for him not to wretch upon walking into their home. There was something more pleasant in the air, hiding beneath the stench. He could barely smell it, but it was there.

“My liege, we’re so grateful for your presence.” Kurt, the Alpha said with a simpering smile. Erik nodded silently and sat in the corner, watching Emma deal with the omegas, Sebastian and Cain.

Emma looked exhausted. Erik couldn’t blame her, really. They had both been up all night, searching. Erik would not give up though, and taking a break would only give his omega more time to hide. He allowed himself to doze, dreaming of the sweet and kind omega that would be his. The pleasant scent became a little stronger in his dreams, allowing him to imagine his omega was there. The softly accented voice confessing his love. He wished he knew the omega’s name.

Erik was jerked awake by a shout and the tinkle of piano keys. Emma looked angry while the omega, Sebastian looked contrite. Erik shook himself awake and watched as Cain tried to shove his extremely large and unattractive foot in the shoe. Emma didn’t put up with that for long.

“I’m sorry, but the shoe clearly doesn’t fit.” She snatched it back, holding it delicately. “We should be going now. There are several more houses that we need to visit. Are these all the eligible omegas in the house?” She spoke to the Alpha, demanding and yet still polite. He had yet to master that diplomatic skill. He rubbed a hand over his face and stood, ready to get out of this foul smelling room.

“There is no one else.” Kurt said with a small smirk that Erik didn’t trust.

“Thank you for your time, then. We’ll be going.” Emma said with a nod, just as a young man burst into the room, clutching something to his chest and panting for breath. Erik took a deep breath and let out a whimper he couldn’t restrain.

It was him, it was his omega. This sweet young creature. Erik had eyes for no one else and suddenly his omega was in his arms, fitting perfectly. He buried his nose in the man’s hair, hugging him close. It was him, Erik knew. This was right.

Emma cleared her throat. Erik took a moment to breathe in the scent of his omega. He looked at those blue eyes and wiped some tears from his cheek.

“Don’t cry.” Erik said softly and kissed his omega’s forehead. “But please, for the love of god, tell me your name.” Erik smiled, entreating the young man.

“Xavier. Charles Xavier.” Charles said with a bright smile. He was perfect.

“He needs to try the shoe on, Erik.” Emma said, annoyed. He would have to get his mother to knight her or something when they returned. For unflagging service to the crown, or some such nonsense.

He wasn’t about to let go of his omega that easily. He held Charles’ waist and sat him down on the couch, right next to him. Charles beamed at him. Erik could have melted into a puddle right then. His omega was perfect and lovely. He’d make the perfect Prince Consort.

Erik was only peripherally aware of movement, but he saw the glass slipper fly out of Emma’s hands just before it shattered on the floor. The room sat in stunned silence. Kurt’s cane was the culprit and Emma glared at him. The proclamation said he had to marry whomever the shoe fit, but if there was no shoe, could he simply marry Charles? The shoe was incidental to him, but his mother… he put his face in his hands. This suddenly became far more complicated, the public outcry would be horrendous.

“If it makes things easier, I have the other slipper.” Charles offered, unwrapping the bundle in his arms to reveal a matching glass slipper. It sparkled in the light.

Kurt made an indistinct noise of rage while Cain and Sebastian gaped at him. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and plopped tiredly into a nearby armchair.

Erik grinned and sat up straight. “Perfect.” He got down on his knees and took the slipper gently from Charles. He removed the plain black shoe on his omega’s foot and slid the glass slipper on with ease. “A perfect fit.” Erik smiled and leaned up to finally claim his kiss.

~*~

Charles thought that everything would be perfect now; all of his dreams come true. After all, his Alpha had found him and they were reunited, ready to marry despite the first slipper shattering on the house’s floor. He should have known better that nothing is as easy as that. The Royal Decree stating that Erik (and oh, what a wonderful feeling, to know the name of his mate and feel it rolling off his tongue) would marry an Omega whose feet fit the shoe found on the staircase the night of the ball was binding for Erik. Not so much for an Omega. There were many factors included in getting married and that involved permission from the house’s Alpha.

And Charles’ Alpha was Kurt. After the initial burst of anger when Kurt seethed silently while Charles and Erik talked quietly on the couch, the woman in white dozing on the armchair nearby, Kurt realized that without his agreement, Charles wouldn’t be leaving the house any time soon, especially to marry anyone. To be quite honest, Charles had completely forgotten about this rule, lost in his dreams, he always assumed that once he found his fated mate there would be nothing more to diminish his happiness and keep them apart.

That day, despite the arguing and yelling both Erik and the woman, Emma, did, the royal carriage left for the palace without Charles. Sebastian and Cain taunted him from inside the house. He didn’t even get any time to mourn what could have been before he was once again pushed to work, the hollers of “Charles!”coming from everywhere in the house. He spent the day running between the kitchen, laundry room and his step-brothers’ rooms, weeping quietly into his handkerchief. No one cared, but then he didn’t expect anyone to.

Only when he sat down for a dinner break, did Clint move close and put his muzzle on Charles’ knees, whining softly and looking up at him with sad eyes. It was in that moment that Charles lost control over his grief. He buried his face in the loyal dog’s fur and sobbed his heart out; his cries echoed in the empty kitchen and gathered the attention of the rest of the house’s little occupants. He felt something soft move around his ankles and looked down in surprise, spotting Loki with Thor on his back, both of them looking up with twin expressions of sympathy on their faces. It seemed sometime lately those two had become friends and it caused a startled laugh to escape Charles’ throat, making Warren sitting nearby chirp happily, trying to keep the sadness at bay.

Charles wiped his tears away and went back to his chores, acutely aware of the fact that he wasn’t alone, even if it felt like that sometimes. He would find a way to be with Erik, there was no other option. He would not give up on the love of his life.

It was dark by the time everyone else had gone to bed and Charles got a longer break for himself. He went out to the garden and sat in the corner, looking in wonderment at two blooming roses. If the ruins of his father’s garden could start to heal, he would be able to as well. He knelt in the dirt and started to pull out the weeds, slowly but surely cleaning the small part of the garden, letting the rose bushes have more room to breathe. Hopefully, it was only the start of the new beginning.

The next day he was busy scrubbing the hand rail of the main staircase when the doorbell rang. Kurt’s angry voice sounded from the music room, forbidding him from opening it, the man’s intimidating figure moved to the door instead. Still, he didn’t ban Charles from getting closer and seeing who had come.

It was Erik. Charles didn’t know how could he have expected anyone else than his wonderful Alpha, the expression on the Prince’s face was determined and hard. It softened a fraction when he noticed the omega in the hall, Charles’ face split in a loving smile that he couldn’t stop. What brought him to a stop however was the figure standing at Erik’s right shoulder. Charles would recognize those sideburns anywhere.

“Logan!” Charles exclaimed before Kurt could even utter a word, all three faces turning in his direction. It was his fairy godmother indeed, the man lacked the ridiculous outfit but his face was as familiar as all of Charles’ friends.

“Hi, Chuck.” The man answered and shouldered past Kurt, not noticing the man’s angry growl and the way his jaws snapped. Logan looked him up and down, taking the cigar out his mouth and tapping it off on the floor. Charles cringed and would tell the man off if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still stupidly grateful for Logan’s help. “Still using soot as a beauty product, I see.”

The sentence startled a laugh out of Charles and a little growl from Erik who came into the house and put an arm around Charles, nuzzling his temple with a little whine. Logan forgotten, Charles immediately turned into his Alpha’s arms, pressing close and not carrying that he was dirtying his mate’s white suit.

“I told you he wouldn’t be going anywhere with you, royal brat or not.” Kurt hissed from the doorway, his face getting redder by the second. “I am the family’s Alpha and he has no permission to leave.”

“Actually, bub,” Logan started, taking a drag of his cigar and puffing out a circle in Kurt’s direction. “You’re not.”

Charles looked up from Erik’s shoulder where his face had been buried for the last few minutes and looked at Logan in bewilderment.

“What do you mean?” He asked, glancing between his godmother and his step-father.

“I mean,” Logan answered. “That your father left clear instructions that when it came to anything other than giving you a house, which by the way this guy made a poor job of, decisions about your legal arrangements, fell to me.”

Charles gasped and felt Erik’s arm tighten around him, his Alpha grinning at him happily.

“Logan arrived at the castle in the morning.” He said in a soft voice that made Charles melt into him, despite the tense situation around them. “We didn’t believe him so easily, but he has all needed paperwork with him.”

“So that means you can give me permission to marry, Erik.” Charles said, nearly breathless with excitement. Kurt was glaring thunderously, but there would be nothing he could do to stop them. Erik tightened his arms.

“Yeah, I can.” Logan grinned at him, putting the cigar back between his teeth.

“Will you?” Charles bit his lip, almost too hopeful for his heart to handle. By the end of the day he would be in the castle with his Alpha, a wedding on the horizon.

“Of course, what do I look like, this guy?” Logan shrugged and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to point at Kurt. “Marry your Alpha, become a pretty princess, be happy.” Logan shrugged.

Charles bounded out of Erik’s arms to hug his surly godmother. Logan grunted at the impact, but after a moment tentatively hugged Charles back. He patted him on the back and pushed him towards Erik again. His Alpha was beaming as bright as the moon and Charles couldn’t help but smile back. He threw himself at Erik and was caught around the waist and spun around giddily.

“I won’t allow it. He has lived under my roof and been my responsibility. The little brat doesn’t get off so easily. It’s thanks to me he’s such a well trained omega.” Kurt snarled and started at them. Logan turned and stood in front of him, arms crossed. His look dared Kurt to get any closer.

Charles curled into Erik, the alpha scents in the air becoming almost overpowering. Erik’s was the best, but Kurt’s was vying for dominance. It wasn’t pleasant to have Alpha’s fighting for his attention. It made him tremble and curl into Erik lest Kurt try to take him away.

“You don’t have a say in the matter, bub.” Logan growled and made Kurt back away. He was intimidating and even Charles shivered.

“I’ll have your head for this.” Erik growled, gathering Charles close and stroking his hair gently. Kurt growled menacingly, but Logan kept him at bay. Erik nuzzled Charles hair and murmured to him. “Let’s go get your things.”

Charles was embarrassed to lead Erik up to his room. He didn’t have much, but there were a few important things he needed to take. He would have to smuggle Raven and Thor out as well, though he wasn’t sure how to do that with Erik watching.

“Perhaps you should wait outside.” Charles said shyly, one hand on the door knob to his tower, the other held tight in Erik’s hand.

“Nonsense.” Erik leaned in to steal a kiss. “I’ll help you and we can be out of this house and away from here. My mother will be delighted to meet you.”

Charles nodded and led Erik up to his little tower. He ignored the way that Erik looked around the small space in dismay. It wasn’t a grand room, but it was his and he’d come to love it as his only sanctuary. He packed his things quickly and picked up the rose on his windowsill. It would come with him to the palace and would stay in his room.

With his back turned to Erik, Charles made sure that Raven, Thor and the others were packed safely among his clothes with a little bit of food, just in case. He couldn’t possibly leave them behind after all they’d done.

“Ready, liebling?” Erik said holding out his hand for Charles’.  Erik didn’t care that Charles’ hands were dirty or that his face was smudged and for a moment Charles feared he was dreaming. And then his hand was in Erik’s, warm and solid, and he knew that this was real.

His dreams had come true.

~*~

Erik was nervous about Charles meeting his mother. He paced outside the door of Charles’ temporary room, waiting for him to bathe and dress. Nothing would stop them from marrying, but he feared his mother could alienate Charles with her desperate need to have a grandchild as soon as possible. It was only Emma’s strict rules that had Charles and Erik sleeping in separate rooms until the wedding. It wouldn’t look good for the palace if a child was born a little too soon after the marriage. The legitimacy of the heir could be challenged.

Charles stepped out of the room shyly, his skin pink and fresh from scrubbing. He looked perfect. Erik smiled and drew Charles into his arms, kissing his cheek before his lips, grinning down at his omega.

“You look enchanting.” Erik smiled as Charles’ cheeks grew even pinker.

“Thank you.” Charles smiled back. “Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Yes.” Erik had no doubt his mother would adore Charles. He laced their fingers and led Charles through the palace to his mother’s receiving room. He knocked and pushed the door open, pulling Charles close behind him.

Edie clapped her hands as Emma stood by with an amused look. Erik flushed slightly and nudged Charles a little in front of himself.

“Mother, this is my mate, Charles Xavier.” Erik bowed slightly, watching with a grin as Charles bowed and then curtsied in the omega fashion, not quite sure what to do.

“Oh darling, he’s precious.” Edie cooed and came forward with her arms open. “Oh let me look at you.” She hugged Charles and then pushed an arm’s length back to look at him. “You are lovely, oh my look at those cheeks, and these eyes. Oh I hope my grandchildren get these big blue eyes.”

Erik flushed slightly, but he didn’t think Charles could get any redder. He smiled shyly at Edie and said a soft thank you. Erik laughed softly when his mother kissed Charles on the forehead.

There were some important things that he needed to speak with his mother about though. He wasn’t sure if Charles should stay for the discussion of Kurt Marko’s punishment. Obstruction of a royal marriage could certainly allow Erik to do some damage to the man.

“Mother, I have a matter I’d like to discuss with you.” Erik said, finally breaking up his mother’s cooing over Charles. If his omega became any redder he was afraid Charles would explode.

“Yes, darling?” Edie was still thoroughly charmed by Charles. He couldn’t imagine how much more in love she’d be once Charles started talking.

“It’s about the Marko household. They forced Charles to be their servant and if Kurt had been Charles’ true legal guardian they wouldn’t have allowed him to marry me.” Edie’s face darkened in anger at Erik’s words.

Emma got up and exchanged a few polite words with the Queen before taking Charles’ elbow and inviting him to a tour of a garden. Erik was planning to take his lovely Omega there himself, show him all the flowers in bloom and the secret places they didn’t get a chance to explore on their previous walk, but he supposed it was for the best that Charles would be pleasantly occupied while he discussed the fate of the man that had abused him so greatly. If Erik was going to judge by his future mate’s nature, he would be sorely opposed to punishing his step-father, no matter what faults the man possessed. Erik wouldn’t be able to stand to let it go though.

“Is that why you didn’t bring your mate with you after you found him?” His mother inquired, her lips set in a thin angry line, every inch of her the Queen that ruled with a soft hand, but wasn’t afraid to raise it in strike if someone threatened her kingdom. Her eyes were blazing with fury and he knew that even if he himself wasn’t set on bringing Kurt Marco to justice, his mother would do it for him.

“Yes.” Erik nodded and took a seat in front of his mother’s desk, watching her go around and take a seat in the great armchair. “If Charles’ father hadn’t made arrangements to have someone else be in charge of his status, he never would have been allowed to leave for the castle.” He added and watched his mother’s growing fury with satisfaction. Edie was a force to be reckoned with on her good days, but when she was mad she was like a hurricane, unstoppable and turning everything in her path into dust.

“And he has abused the boy?” Edie asked her voice as cool as the diamonds Emma loved to wear around her neck.

“Yes.” Erik nodded. “The room he was assigned was no more than a broom closet. Charles had no proper clothing, footwear and I can bet my hand that he wasn’t fed enough either. Instead, he was forced into labor, servicing the family, when he was the rightful heir to everything they owned.” Even now, the memory of the rags his mate was forced to wear, his small form hunched and scrubbing at the floor in the hall made Erik’s blood boil with rage. If his mother was ice in her fury, then Erik matched her with his fire.

“He would disregard a royal order, just to see him suffer more.” Edie mused aloud, anger shaking her voice, not waiting for any answer. Her palm hit a desk with a thud that almost made Erik jump if he wasn’t expecting it. Edie stood from her place and stalked to the door, throwing it open and bellowing for guards.

The Queen would take care of avenging her family, Erik was sure of it. He wasn’t needed anymore so he slunk away from the room, going to search for his mate, hopeful that he’d be the one to show Charles the rose archway near the West Golden Gate.

~*~

It would prove to be a challenge to hide the punishment of his step-family from Charles if the man ever put his mind to finding out what happened to them. Erik’s mate was proving to be the most brilliant mind he had the pleasure of ever knowing and every conversation, every game, be it chess, checkers, or even poker, was something Erik looked forward to for his whole day. The Omega was also lovely, naïve, and kind and Erik doubted he would approve of anything happening to the man that raised him, no matter how cruel he was. That’s why Erik and Edie chose to keep him in the dark about the imprisonment of the Marcos. One day soon, Erik would tell him, giving him a key to the Xavier household and the garden, with hopes that he would be forgiven and they could spend their summers in the little cottage, their Young frolicking between the flowers Erik loved so as a child.

But not yet. Now was a season of joy and celebration. Erik was busy with the wedding preparations during the day, darting from one place to another and ensuring everything would be perfect. Who would have thought that all these mind numbing things that used to bore him would be so much more exciting when they led to the union between him and his mate? Apparently Edie, since his mother wouldn’t stop sending him smug looks ever since he yelled at the florist for mixing up his orders of calla lilies with the regular ones.

Charles during the day was herded by Emma, attending lessons on etiquette and manners, even though Erik already thought he was perfect. His mate learned how the Prince Consort should act in court, how to eat, how to stand, how to breathe and talk. Charles found it frustrating and useless, often just sneaking off from Emma’s watchful eye to the library and losing himself between tomes on politics, economy and history. Emma would get mad, Erik was amused. He’d much rather have a mate that was smart than one who knew when to bow. Charles could take his cues from Erik when in court.

For Erik, Charles was already perfect, with his curiosity and his wit, and his sense of justice that would faster pardon anyone than sentence them. Erik felt they would balance each other perfectly once they inherited the throne from Edie. Sometimes, Charles got tight lipped and angry, after Emma yelled at him once too often, but Erik made sure to press his love and his acceptance, his awe of this man that was his into every kiss that he pressed into his mate’s lips, yearning for that moment when they could finally really be together. He dreamt of nothing more than sliding into Charles, knotting him and locking them together forever, waking up to his face in the morning and being able to kiss the sleep from his eyes.

It took days of waiting and apprehension, but finally, the day of the wedding came.

~*~

Charles woke at dawn, the sun was barely over the horizon, the fog and darkness of night just beginning to dissipate. He stretched and sighed happily, not moving from his bed. It was his wedding day. A day he’d thought would never come.

He didn’t want to rise too early, because the day promised to be long and exciting, but he was too excited to stay in bed. Raven and Thor were still curled up with Loki; the three of them having kept their truce, Charles felt it would be too mean to leave the poor cat with his relatives.

Charles slipped out of the room to get himself breakfast. He was already making friends with the kitchen staff, too used to serving himself to just ring a bell for his breakfast. As he was taking his tray up to his room, he heard Erik’s door open. He hurried inside his own room and shut the door.

“Charles, are you awake?” Erik knocked on the door softly. Charles flushed.

“Yes,” He set his breakfast down and fidgeted.

“Would you like to breakfast with me?”

“You’re not allowed to see your Omega on the wedding day.” Charles said softly, leaning against the door.

“You don’t believe that, do you? Come on, Charles,” Erik wheedled. Charles could hear the teasing smile in his voice and shook his head even though Erik couldn’t see. He wouldn’t let the impatience of his Alpha jinx their wedding day.

“I’ll see you at the altar.” Charles said with a warm smile. “You have a few things to see to, darling.” Charles said, hoping that Erik would let him keep his little superstition intact. He heard a huff on the other side of the door and then a fond sigh.

“Yes, you will.” Erik said softly.

Charles waited until he heard Erik walk away before he relaxed. As excited as he was to be bonded with his Alpha, he was nervous too. After all the lessons Emma had tried to beat into him, he couldn’t help but worry he’d make some wrong move. Their wedding was going to be a large affair, with Royalty from neighboring kingdoms in attendance.

Emma helped him dress in his white suit with the fashionable tails and high calf hugging golden boots. He twirled in the mirror, nervous and blushing already. He hoped Erik would like it, he hadn’t been allowed to see Charles’ wedding clothes due to his mother’s superstitions.

Emma took his arm and smiled at him. “Erik has been waiting a very long time for you. Don’t be nervous.” Emma said softly and led him to the doors.

When the wedding march began they would open and everyone would be standing. Charles trembled slightly and took a deep breath to steel himself.

“Hey kid, you look much better without the soot.” Logan came over to him with a grin. Emma slipped away through a side door to let them know the omega was ready. Logan was wearing a black suit and tie, looking more like a gentleman than a fairy godmother. He took Charles’ arm. He’d agreed to walk Charles down the aisle in his father’s stead. “Ready?” Charles nodded.

The doors swung open and the wedding march poured from the orchestra, bright and strong and triumphant. The garden was beautifully outfitted for the occasion, white bows, the flowers artfully arranged in their blooms. Charles sucked in a breath at the sight of Erik, in his princely garb of blue, white, and red. He looked painfully elegant. All of Charles’ nerves and fear melted away as Erik smiled at him. His Alpha, his knight in shining armor had finally come for him.

Logan led him down the aisle, keeping a strong hold on his arm, as if he’d ever want to bolt. This was his future and he would run to Erik if he could. Perhaps that was why Logan had such a tight hold on him. They reached Erik as the song concluded. The visitors were all a blur, faces that Charles recognized but didn’t care about in the least. They could have been married in a large dumpster for all the surroundings mattered, though the garden was enchanting.

The moment was perfect. Logan took Charles’ hand and put it in Erik’s, giving him to his rightful Alpha. His heart swelled at the gesture. He was Erik’s and he always would be.

Their vows were made, rings exchanged. Charles felt his face heat as he thought of their wedding night while Erik’s slim fingers slid the ring on him. When the magistrate pronounced them bonded, Charles was sure his dreams had come true. He could feel the rightness of it in his chest. He was Erik’s and Erik was his. Erik pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, keeping it chaste for the sake of the guests. They’d stolen many kisses over the week and Charles knew Erik had much more sinful kisses waiting for later.

After dinner Erik swept Charles onto the dance floor, taking their first dance as a bonded pair. Charles flushed as Erik pulled him a little closer than was necessary for their waltz. It was the most pleasant sensation of embarrassment amidst arousal. The crowd clapped when their song ended and other couples joined them on the floor.

It wasn’t long before Erik led Charles out to the garden. It was beautifully lit with fairy lights. The fountain looked like something out of a fairytale.

They shared kisses in the moonlight, Charles melted into Erik’s arms, and the scent of his Alpha was protective and strong. He could practically feel it on his skin as Erik brushed his lips over Charles’ cheeks and jaw, as those lips trailed down his neck.

Their private session was interrupted when Emma found them and Erik was demanded by his mother to cut the cake with his new bride. Charles couldn’t believe how wonderful his life had become. Just two weeks ago he was more likely to be summoned to clean up an elegant dinner and cake rather than simply cut and serve one.

He took Erik’s hand and couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d want to be.

~*~

**EPILOGUE**

The aroma of roses had been hanging in the air for weeks now, the blooms on the bushes unraveling slowly one after another and filling the garden with their sweet scent. It looked almost magical, at the peak of summer, filled with greenery and radiant flowers, the fountain in the middle sparkling with clear water and attracting all kinds of birds to sit at the top of it. Looking at it now, one would never think it was almost a complete ruin just a little over a year ago.

Erik took in a deep breath and smiled when under the bouquet of flowers he detected the sweet scent of his omega’s own smell. Charles was sitting on the bench near the corner of the garden, hands stapled protectively over his round stomach. He was talking to Logan who was sitting on the stone fence, for once chewing on something instead of smoking his cigars. Edie was very clear when it came to what was appropriate near the expecting Prince Consort and smoking definitely wasn’t on that list. Erik couldn’t help but agree that anything that might have endangered his mate and their young in any way should be banned forever.

It took him only few steps through the lush grass to reach his beautiful husband and by then Charles had noticed him and was beaming from his place, reaching one hand to his prince. Erik took it in his own and pressed a soft kiss to pale fingers, no longer covered in work calluses, no matter how Charles insisted on doing things on his own sometimes. Luxurious life suited him, one where he didn’t have to wake up at dawn and scrub the floors on his knees. Erik would never see his omega in such a position again. He pressed another kiss to his husband’s brow and complied readily with the hand pulling on the back of his neck, leaning down for a sweet kiss.

“Welcome home, darling.” Charles purred into his lips and nuzzled his cheek, pulling Erik’s hand automatically to his stomach. Erik felt their young move and grinned happily, the purr in his chest gaining intensity and then even more when his mate laughed happily into his neck. “I see someone’s in a good mood today. How did the treaty go?”

“Don’t wanna talk politics.” Erik murmured, sliding on the bench next to Charles and pressing close, hiding his nose in his mate’s neck and inhaling his sweet scent right from the source. “Just wanna be with you.”

“That can be arranged.” Charles murmured softly and his hand started moving slowly through Erik’s hair, untangling the knots that he knew were there from the long journey and making him purr even louder.

This here, in their own little world, away from the castle and responsibilities, they could be only them, Erik and Charles, two men in love. Erik could shed all the weight of the kingdom he bore upon his shoulders every day and just enjoy the presence of his mate and his soon-to-be-young. The garden was his escape when he was a young pup and he mourned it for years. Now it was full again and he couldn’t imagine a better place to hide with his mate.

Not every fairy tale ended happily, and most of them had enough turns and twists that by the end you couldn’t tell if the characters were happy or not. It would be wisely said however, that the story of Erik and Charles, the Prince and his beloved Cinderella, reached the happiest ending, where both of them glowed with happiness and nothing could tear them apart again. 


End file.
